


Worth It

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Actor!Cooper/Barista!Sebastian, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, POV Hunter Clarington, Roomies!Huntbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper comes into the coffee shop every morning before going into auditions and obnoxiously flirts with the main barista, Sebastian. Having enough of their ridiculousness, Hunter, Seb’s roommate and co-worker, decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> coffee shop au!coopbastian, hunter's pov, actor!cooper/barista!sebastian. so i found this in my drafts and decided to finish it. i’m sure this was a prompt someone gave me long ago, so if you’re still around, i’m really sorry i never posted this <3 this also been posted on tumblr under the same username.

“Hey, Sebastian, long time no see.”

“Oh yeah, it’s been a whole day--I was getting worried about you.” 

“Aww, you missed me?” 

“ As if . Is it the usual, Mr. Big Shot Hollywood Actor? Venti cinnamon dolce latte and the bacon and gouda sandwich?” 

“You know it, hot stuff.”

_Jesus Christ, just make out already, would you?_ Hunter lets out a sigh before he gets to work on the order, giving a look at his roommate and co-worker. 

Sebastian catches his glare and he just smirks before he takes cash from the other man and then helps the next person in line. 

As smart as Sebastian actually is, he can be pretty stupid sometimes. 

Every morning for the past several weeks, Cooper Anderson shows up with that perfect hair and wearing fashionable clothes and he has that bright ass smile when he sees Sebastian working at the cash register. 

They’re obnoxiously in love, and everyone knows it, except for them. 

Well, okay--they’re probably not  _in_ love...they are certainly getting to that point, though. All they do is flirt, showing obvious interest in each other, yet neither of them won’t admit it, or exchange numbers, or do  _anything_ to take this stupid thing to the next level. 

Hunter never gave a crap about Sebastian’s love life, and at first it was actually shocking that Seb hasn’t slept with the man, but after a couple of days Hunt figured out that his roommate really genuinely likes this guy. 

“So, are you two...?” Hunter asks as he pours Cooper’s drink into a venti-size cup. 

Sebastian chuckles. “This is only innocent flirting, Clarington. It’s obvious he wants something more than a fling, but I’d rather not deal, y’know,  _feelings_ and all.” 

“You like him.” 

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” 

“You do like him. And he likes you.” 

“Who doesn’t like me?” 

Hunter scoffs. “Right, okay. Why don’t you do something about it? Ask him out.” 

His roommate’s usual smirk turns slightly into a frown. “Go take him his damn order already, sheesh.” Then he goes back to the register to help the next customer. 

Rolling his eyes, Hunter grabs the drink and sandwich and spots Cooper sitting at his usual table by the window at the back. He hesitates, an idea forming in his head. 

If Sebastian Dumbass Smythe isn’t going to do anything about this situation, Hunter is going to take matters into his own hands. Seb will surely murder him for what he’s about to do, but Hunter quickly decides that it’ll be worth it. 

Because no matter how much he seems to not care for his roommate, Sebastian is still his friend and he deserves to be with someone who makes him happy--and Cooper looks like he could be the guy to fit that role.

So Hunter grabs a napkin and a marker, quickly writing down a note before he wraps the napkin around the sandwich and then he walks over to Cooper with a smile. 

Cooper says his thanks and Hunter wishes him a good day before he goes back to behind the counter. 

For the next few minutes, Hunter tries not to draw any attention to himself as he lets his eyes wander to Cooper’s table, waiting for some sort of reaction from him when he sees the napkin. 

He also keeps his eyes on Sebastian, who is also sneaking a glance or few at Cooper. 

Can’t they just have sex already and get over themselves? 

Once Hunter has handed over a third coffee order, he sees that Cooper has finally picked up the napkin. Hunt stares dead on, silently begging for the man to just the stupid paper over. 

And as if on cue, Cooper does notice there’s something written on the other side and he turns it over, reading the brief note that includes Sebastian’s number. 

Hunt can see him blushing and smiling to himself before he takes out his phone from his pants pocket, most likely to input Seb’s number. When Cooper puts his phone back, his head shoots up to look at the counter. 

_Whoops._ Hunter quickly turns around to act like he hasn’t been starting for the past five minutes, walking over to Sebastian. 

“I think your admirer wants to thank you,” Hunter whispers to him, watching Sebastian looking up from finishing up an order, and then he’s locking eyes with Cooper. 

They smile at each other before Cooper gets up to leave. 

Ahh, coffee shop love…mission accomplished. Hunter mentally gives himself a high five. Whether his stubborn roommate will admit or not, Sebastian  _wants_ to get to know this man and (hopefully) be in a relationship with him. Hunter will just have to be the one to get things going already. 

After Cooper is gone, Sebastian jumps a bit and reaches into his pocket real quick, checking his phone. Hunter notices the “Who the hell is texting me?” look, so he hurries to the counter to help the next customer that just walked in, which should buy him a little time before his roommate realizes--

“You’re dead, Clarington,” Bas declares under his breath when he passes by to get the order started. “I’m pushing you off a fuckin’ cliff. You had a good life serving as a damn barista. Your time is up.” 

Unfortunately for Sebastian, Hunter has already accepted his inevitable death when they get off of work, but giving out his roommate’s number to Cooper was worth it.

“You’ll thank me later, Smythe.”


End file.
